somebody just give her the donuts
by necrofabulous
Summary: he eats all the donuts. every last one. and nobody seems to notice.


**a/n: no caps for both stylistic/i was too lazy to edit reasoning. this is about six months old, but thought it was worth the upload.**

* * *

leon thinks it'll be funny.

oh, and he's really hungry. so here he is- sat as his desk eyeing asahina's donuts as if they're about to get up and run away. she's over in the corner talking to sakura with that happy little smile on her face, rocking back and forth on the soles of her heels and chattering away about some nonsense leon doesn't really care to listen for. he looks at her, back at the pink box that holds the donuts, and then back at her again.

she isn't looking, good.

the baseball player checks briefly around the room for the other students to see if they're looking his way but finds they're all doing their own thing. ishimaru, mondo, and chihiro are talking about something or other and kirigiri and naegi are talking about more stuff he doesn't really care about (but he notes naegi looks like he's about to explode and cracks a grin) and there's junko and mukuro, mukuro looking miserable as can be while her twin made ridiculous movements with her hands and hips.

he finally looks back to the box of donuts and his stomach growls before he snatches the box up real quick and kind of shoves it underneath his desk and thinks, "smooth moves, kuwata, smooth moves," and then ponders over the possibility of becoming some sort of spy because he's super on the down low and he's feeling pretty damn proud of himself. but then he thinks, "wait, i've got to eat these donuts before asahina notices," and he does just that.

he eats all of the donuts. every last one. and nobody seems to notice.

he doesn't worry about getting fat, because he's a super high school level baseball player and he can burn off the five donuts easily. no problem at all. he looks around quickly before sliding the empty box back onto asahina's desk and checks the clock. he's stupidly proud of himself still- after all, he ate the whole damn box of the sugary desserts within five minutes and nobody caught him.

a few minutes afterwards and he watches as asahina hops to her desk, smile bright on her face. she looks so damn happy and leon wants to laugh because he's imagining the horrified look on her face when she discovers her donuts disappeared into thin air, and when she does sit down and tilt her head downwards with her fingers twitching eagerly- he gets that face he imagined.

her eyes widen to the size of dinner plates and a god awful screech tears through her throat and all of a sudden she's standing up and looking around frantically. she gains a few weird looks and sakura looks both taken back and concerned all at the same time before asking, "asahina, what is-"

but asahina cuts her off and she screeches again, "my donuts! somebody took my donuts! they were here just a few minutes ago and now they're gone!"

what follows after that is chaos and more chaos. asahina loses whatever composure she has and begins to race around the room at super speed and leon briefly wonders how the hell she's moving so fast- he can barely see her as she darts around to every corner of the classroom. he doesn't exactly know what she's gaining from looking under desks and chairs and tables, because that would mean eating the donuts from the floor or something and that's really gross because the five second rule doesn't even apply, but he grins either way and tries not to laugh.

after a few minutes of this everybody else is pissed off and junko hollers, "somebody just give her the _fucking_ donuts!" and leon has to choke back the laughter that's fighting to slip past his lips.

eventually asahina stops her frantic search and throws herself into sakura's arms, whining loudly about how the world is over if she can't eat her morning donuts and that her whole day will be thrown completely off. sakura slowly pats asahina on the back and says something along the lines of, "i'll be more than happy to take you to get some more donuts after school," and asahina looks up and sniffles and nods and goes back to her desk.

after class sayaka comes up behind him and narrows her eyes.

"what's that look for, huh?" leon asks, and sayaka narrows her eyes even further, "you took asahina-san's donuts," she says, and they both stare at each other for a few seconds.

"...how did you know?" leon finally says, and sayaka pouts, "i sit behind you, kuwata-kun."

- and then it occurs to him he didn't check behind him and feels a little dejected, because it looks like he can't become a super duper sly-as-fuck spy after all.


End file.
